First Division(Jak)
The First Division (一番隊, ichiban-tai; "Squad 1" in the English Dub) is one of the Gotei 13, formerly headed by Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, after that headed by Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, and now headed by Joel Goldsmith. Organization Under Captain-Commander Yamamoto, the 1st Division followed the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division; however, when Shunsui Kyōraku took over, he assigned two lieutenants: Genshirō Okikiba, the lieutenant in charge of practical matters; and Nanao Ise, the lieutenant with the task of following him.[1] Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 1st Division. The First Division is ranked highest among the 13 Divisions. Even subordinate members of the First Division are considered model Shinigami. Emergencies must be dealt with swiftly; quick decisions and quick actions are essential. The division is able to ascertain a situation and mobilize quickly even before an order is issued. That is the true value of the First Division.[2] Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 1st Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 1st Division. In addition, due to the 1st Division being the division of the Captain-Commander, the barracks hosts the assembly hall where the captains gather for their meeting.[3] The barracks also has a room set aside for lieutenants' meeting.[4] Captain-Commander Shunsui's office within the barracks commands a wide, sweeping view of Seireitei.[5] Directly underneath the division's barracks lies the Central Great Underground Prison.[6] After Yamamoto's death, the shattered and scorched Ryūjin Jakka was returned to the barracks.[7] After Joel Goldsmith took over the position of Captain he changed the location, putting the private cordes of every member, including himself, deep underground, next to Mukai; he was allowed to do this since he personally dissolved the Central 46 prior to this. Notable Members Current Members Former Members Recruitment As his leadership unites the Gotei 13, Captain-Commander Yamamoto seeks out soldiers who can serve as an example for every other division. Therefore, being assigned to the 1st Division is a great honor.[8] Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society.[2] Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Men with a strong sense of justice, always diligent. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Good. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Nothing worth mentioning. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Even I am still studying. Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Young people who are willing to cultivate themselves. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? A Western atmosphere within all the Asian influence. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Nothing special. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. The 1st Division is more exciting than meets the eye. Absolutely! Also, once a month, the captain organizes a tea party for the whole division. Joel Goldsmith 1.What kind of individuals are you seeking? '' Strong soldiers who are loyal to not only their mission and division, but also their loved ones; remember, protecting your loved ones always comes before the mission as far as I'm concerned, if you're strong enough then you'll be able to protect them and complete the mission successfully. ''2.How would you describe the atmosphere around your divison? '' A pleseant and welcoming mood. ''3.Wehat do you require of new recruits? '' Strong and obediant warriors. ''4.Some words for the Shinigami recruits. '' Remember that even long standing, age old Captains, such as myself, still has much to learn. I hope to teach you many things, and I hope to learn many things from you. '''Frank talk!! with the 9th Division lieutenant, Shūhei Hisagi' Since the captain who leads the 1st Division is the Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, your first thought might be that this division is too hard for you. But actually, the captain throws a tea party once a month, and they hold really creative events in the lieutenant's English-style classroom, and it's a lot of fun! Plus, the 1st Division is near the bath house, and lately, the newspaper's been doing a feature on stone saunas, which they also have. So for those of you who want to get stronger, but don't want to get worn out, this is the division for you! Shinigami Woman's Association Aptitute Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who consider themselves "leaders" are best suited for the this division as Captain Yamamoto is a captain's captain and serving under him means that leadership skills are learnt from the very best.[9] Trivia *Once a month, Captain-Commander Yamamoto gathered the 1st Division together for a tea party in their offices. Yachiru Kusajishi showed up to every one, but only to eat all the tea cakes and then go home.[2] Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Category:Under Construction Category:Organizations Category:Divisions Category:1st Division